Delly's Memorable Visit
by ZacFan18
Summary: The last day of Delly's visit proves to be a day she and her good friends will likely never forget. Rated M. See further description inside.


**Delly's Memorable Visit**

SUMMARY: The last day of Delly's visit proves to be a day she and her good friends will likely never forget. Highly M and NSFW. Written for everlarkrecs' Dirty December Challenge (Week 2: Threesome and/or Oral Sex)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. The Trilogy of course belongs to Suzanne Collins. This is purely a work done for leisure and not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended in the use of these characters, their setting, or their situation.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Post-MJ oneshot. Hopefully this doesn't read too much like a cheesy porn; I tried to make it somewhat more. But wow, if writing smut between two is taxing, writing it between three is exhausting. You have to use names more to distinguish between the characters and their actions and you have to consider what all three of them are doing at any given moment. You have to consider more words for description so that you aren't using the same ones too much. Oy. So, yes, that coupled with plenty of "life" stuff means I hope there aren't too many redundant terms and I hope it all flows but I wanted to get this up in time for the week 2 deadline. I chose Delly, by the way, because I've seen Jo in this scenario before but not Delly. I figure that she's kind of a female version of Peeta in some ways, so why wouldn't Katniss eventually find that attractive? ;) I think there's some OOC perhaps by the very nature of this fic, but I'll just put an OOC disclaimer out there. So, anyway, I do hope it's enjoyable. :) Thanks for reading!

* * *

Peeta blinked, looked back at the video monitor, looked away and then looked back. He had to be imagining this. He pinched himself. Ow! Wait. Was he really seeing what he was seeing? Was he really hearing what he was hearing? He looked around, wondering if this was somehow some kind of cruel joke and someone, Haymitch likely, was going to stumble out from behind a door and laugh at his gullibility.

"Peeta."

His eyes shot back to the video monitor and he saw two sets of eyes…two sets of everything really…staring back at him. Heat rushed through him.

"We know you're watching. Get up here!"

It had to be a joke. Didn't it?

"Peeta! Don't keep us waiting!"

Holy fucking hell! Peeta pressed the button for the microphone and spoke nervously into it. "Okay, I…I'm coming." He turned to move in the direction of the stairs only to hear giggles and a humored rejoinder from his wife. "You better not be."

Peeta felt his hardening dick jerk in his pants. His heart was beating in his throat as he ascended the steps to the second floor.

**_15 minutes earlier…_**

_Peeta arrived home from the bakery looking forward to spending a pleasant evening with Katniss and Delly, who was visiting for the week. She had already been with them for five days prior and she'd be leaving the next day. Peeta and Katniss had agreed that they would do whatever Delly wanted to tonight since it was her last night. He had closed up the bakery earlier than usual so that he could join them sooner. The kids were still with Mrs. Dashel, who watched them several days a week to help he and Katniss out. He planned to pick them up later, once he and the girls figured out their plan. He had thought maybe they would all go have a dinner picnic in the meadow, go eat at Sae's new restaurant for dinner, watch a movie maybe or play games. He hadn't expected to come home to hear indistinct sounds from upstairs that sounded a lot like muffled, breathless giggles, surprised gasps and tentative moans. Confused and curious, he had moved toward the video monitor that sat in the kitchen, one of two units they had to be able to view their little ones in their rooms and their playroom, which also doubled as their guest room, the room the monitor confirmed that the intriguing sounds were emerging from._

_If the sounds had thrown him, the sight of his wife and his good friend from childhood tangled up together on the guest bed in their underwear kissing and touching one another had sucked all of the air out of his lungs and all of the moisture from his mouth._

Peeta climbed the last step and tried to take a deep breath, shaking out his trembling hands at his sides in a feeble effort to calm himself. If this was really happening…well, shit, if this was really happening, he didn't want to fuck it up in any way.

He saw that the guest room door was partially cracked open and he moved toward it. He could hear soft pants and he wondered if he would really see what he had witnessed on the video screen downstairs. This did not feel at all like an episode and he hadn't had one of those in a long time anyway. But when he thought about it again as he tentatively reached his hand out to push open the door, he realized he did have reason to believe this was real.

* * *

**_Years ago…_**

_"So, you and Delly never…?"_

_"No. We dated for a while when we were fourteen. You know, before the games, before I had even really spoken to you."_

_Katniss nodded, acknowledging this time, fighting jealousy at anyone else having gotten to be amorous with Peeta in any way but understanding why they could. "Did you fool around at all?"_

_He shrugged. "We kissed. She let me feel her up a bit. It didn't get too far. She met someone else she was interested in and I was always a bit distracted anyway, you know."_

_Katniss smiled at his teasing tone. "Yeah, I know."_

_**Six months ago…**_

_"Delly called. She broke up with Meghan."_

_"Oh…damn. I thought maybe she'd work out better than Ned."_

_"Nope. Not so much."_

_"You'd think having two sexes to choose from, she'd have more luck. You know, plenty of quantity to meet her demand."_

_"Katniss!"_

_"Sorry. It's just…well, it's new to me…someone being, ehrm, so open."_

_"Well, she still hasn't met that someone special anyway. Maybe you could call her. She could probably use a female ear."_

_"You're better at that than I am."_

_Peeta rolled his eyes at her. "I'm going to ignore that comment. Call her, Katniss. Please."_

_"Oh, alright," she muttered, retrieving the phone and plopping down on the sofa, preparing herself to comfort their friend._

**_Three months ago…_**

_"Peeta, are there any fantasies you have that you really want to try?"_

_"I…nah. I'm a guy and guys fantasize but I'm happy with what we have and what we do."_

_"I know. But, I mean, what's one of your top fantasies?"_

_"Katniss…"_

_"It's alright, Peeta. You're not going to offend me."_

_"Well, I mean, it's pretty much every guy's fantasy to be with more than one woman at once…but it's just a fantasy. I only have eyes for you. Really."_

_She laughed. "I know. So, I guess that automatically makes me one of the women in this little fantasy of yours?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"And who's the other woman?"_

_His cheeks pinkened slightly. "I don't know. It varies. Someone faceless and nameless sometimes and other times, well, those we know we could trust and have fun with."_

_"Like?"_

_He cocked his head at her. "Why do you want me to name anyone? It's really not important. I don't expect it to ever happen."_

_"Why?"_

_Peeta looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "What do you mean 'why?' I mean…wait…would you want to…?"_

_Katniss shrugged. "I don't know but just don't assume I wouldn't do things. I'm not the same girl you and everyone else found so pure years ago."_

_"I know that." He approached her and caressed her arm lightly. "If anyone knows that, I do," he mused, wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully._

_She smirked back at him. "So, why don't you want to tell me who else is in your little threesome scenario?"_

_"Because…I just don't see how it could be a good idea for me to do so," he said wryly._

_Katniss scrutinized him for a long moment and then laughed. "Fair enough." She turned and headed toward the bathroom but just before she entered it, she tossed over her shoulder "but it's not like I couldn't make a guess or two!"_

_**One month ago…**_

_"Is there anyone here we can set Delly up with?"_

_"I don't know. She's always found you attractive," he teased._

_"Haha. No, really, Peeta, is there anyone?"_

_"I don't know. That new teacher at the school maybe? Or there's the new doctor…"_

_Katniss bit her lip, thinking on these options. "Maybe…"_

_"She's not coming to visit us to be set up though."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. But she's a great girl. I just thought if we could help her out…"_

_He slid his arms around her waist. "Well, look at you. You two have become closer, haven't you?"_

_She shrugged. "I guess. We talk on the phone…well, mostly I sit and stare at the walls and she talks my ear off but yeah, I like her."_

_"Good. I'm glad. But don't you dare fall in love with her," he teased, pinching her bottom before turning and resuming his task of carrying clean clothes into the closet._

_"What do you mean she's always found me attractive?"_

**_Four days ago…_**

_"So, I told Peeta I wanted a hickey and he said he didn't think his family had any recipes for that!"_

_Katniss bowled over laughing. They were all sitting around on the living room floor after the kids had gone to bed, eating bowls of ice cream and sharing old stories._

_"Hey! I didn't know that's what it was called okay. I knew what it was, just not by that name."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_"And when I did give you one, our parents kept us from seeing each other for two weeks."_

_"Well, I'm sure you eventually learned you could give them where others couldn't so readily see."_

_"Yes, I did. Thanks so much for your concern."_

_"So, Katniss, hiding any of Peeta's love marks?"_

_Katniss smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_**Two days ago…**_

_"Stop staring at her ass," Katniss whispered in his ear, teasing him as he mixed up the batch of cookies they'd be eating that night._

_"I would never," he whispered back devilishly. Yes, he would, in fact. Hey, he was extremely devoted to his wife and Delly really was just their good friend, but he was human and a man…and Delly really was looking pretty hot these days. There was no harm in looking._

_"Mmm…I would," she teased, slyly pinching his ass before moving to innocently chat with Delly and the kids._

_The comment had given him pause but then he'd just brushed it off as Katniss messing with him._

_**One day ago…**_

_"So, tomorrow's my last night here. Anything in particular you want to do?"_

_Peeta had commented back that they would do anything she wanted to do. She was the guest after all._

_Now that he thought back on it, he had noticed Katniss and Delly sharing a meaningful look. He hadn't known what they had up their sleeve, if anything. He had figured they had grown quite fond of each other and were going to be sad to say goodbye, but that was the extent of his observation in that moment._

* * *

They certainly looked fond of each other when Peeta entered the guest/play room. Because you had to be fond of someone whose breast you held in your hand.

"Welcome home," Katniss purred.

Delly sent him a slightly guilty but mischievous smile. "This is what I want to do on my last day here."

Peeta cleared his throat. He looked between the two beautiful women and wanted to respond but honestly found himself speechless, a feeling with which he was not wholly familiar.

Katniss rose from the bed and walked toward him, placing her hand gently on his chest. "Peeta…do you want this?"

He still didn't know what to think of the whole situation but he knew he wanted to be clear. "Define _this_."

She looked at him coyly and a bit shyly, glanced back at Delly and then met his eyes again. "You. Me. Delly. Enjoying each other…naked."

Of course he wanted this. His straining erection certainly wanted this. But there was still some logical part of himself that wasn't distracted enough yet by the temptation of it all. "And then what happens? What happens tomorrow and beyond that?"

Delly answered this time. "I go home. You and Katniss continue on with your lives. We stay friends, friends who've had one really fun afternoon together."

He mulled this over as best he could but visions of his wife kissing their friend from minutes ago ran through his mind on a continuous reel, sending blood directly south and making it difficult for him to focus well. "And you're sure? Both of you?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, Peeta…if you want it too."

He held his wife's eyes and moved his hand up to slide into her loosely flowing hair. "Only if we'll be okay after."

She nodded. "We will. We always will."

He read the sincerity in her eyes and her voice and in her hand, which squeezed his arm with her answer. His breathing picked up again. "Okay."

"Okay," both women echoed.

Katniss stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me." He quickly obliged. Kissing his wife was certainly something he was comfortable with. It was an easy place to start. And she kissed him like he was the only man in the world, let alone the only one in the room. She kissed him like nothing could ever destruct what they had and really, maybe it couldn't. They'd been to hell and back, the two of them. This was just one more experience for them to share, hopefully a positive one but one they were choosing together regardless.

She slid her tongue slowly from his mouth, dragging it teasingly along his lower lip for a moment before stepping back. He heard the slight creak of the bed and opened his eyes to see that Delly had risen from it and was now gliding toward him. She stopped in front of him and brought her fingers up to tentatively brush some of the curls above his ear, while offering him a soft smile. "Hey," she said softly.

Peeta's breath caught in his throat as her gaze moved to his lips. She waited. So did he. Her eyes met his again and he looked at her bashfully, swallowing before saying in a husky tone "it's been a while, Dell." She smiled and tilted her head up, moving her face a hairsbreadth closer. He glanced over at Katniss, whose lips curved upward as well as she moved so that she was standing behind his right shoulder with her hand resting lightly on his left. "It's okay, Peeta," she murmured in his ear. "Kiss her." He nodded slightly, the blood pulsing through his veins swiftly and loudly as he let his eyes roam from Delly's sparkling eyes down over her rosy cheeks to her plump pink lips. Years ago, he had enjoyed covering them with his own and in that moment, he was moving to do so again.

She still tasted sweet, like honeydew and cream, and as his lips began to rediscover hers, he felt his wife's hands come around him from behind, her fingers working smoothly to undo each button on his shirt. He pulled back to study his friend's reaction to his kiss as he let Katniss slide his shirt off of him.

"She tastes sweet, doesn't she, Peeta?" she mused.

"Yes, she does," he agreed softly and Delly smiled, bringing her hands up to rest lightly on his pecs.

"Kiss her again."

He did. His lips enclosed hers and shortly thereafter, he felt his wife's lips on the back of his shoulder, her hands caressing his arms. Warmth washed over him. It was heady, having both of them focusing their attentions on him, cooperatively. He brought his hand up and slid it over Delly's neck, pulling her closer as their tongues reached out for each other and ignited in reunion. Katniss' lips moved over the back of his neck, trailed over his other shoulder and ghosted over his back muscles. Delly's hands slid around his body and he realized she was reaching for softness he did not possess. He felt his wife's breasts, now bare, press against his back a moment later. The lace of Delly's bra rubbed against his hardened nipples and her hips now pressed more closely to his own. His nipples definitely weren't the only parts of his body that had reacted rapidly to this stimulating situation. He heard a familiar gasp from behind and realized he now felt Delly's fingers between his back and the breasts he knew so well. Holy shit! Katniss was squirming behind him and emitting breathy moans into his neck. The idea that someone else, and not just any someone, was bringing her pleasure and she was letting them was truly one of the hottest things he'd never dared hope to witness. Except he wasn't fully witnessing it, dammit, and he wanted to. He realized he very much wanted to.

Breaking his kiss from Delly, he eyed her reassuringly for a moment before extricating himself from between both women. They looked at him and then at each other. He cleared his throat but it did nothing to change how rough the words sounded as he directed them at his wife. "Your turn," he said, his eyes darting between Katniss and Delly's still moist lips. The message was clearly received and her dark head moved toward the other blonde head in the room, their lips colliding as they pressed their bodies together. Peeta stood rooted to his spot for a minute, watching their lips push and pull against each other, seeing their hands glide over each other's skin. He spotted the familiar looking discarded bra on the floor and it propelled him forward. He did want to watch because it was...beautiful, but he also fully wanted to participate.

He moved so that he stood behind his former flame and he dropped his fingers to her shoulders, scraping them lightly backwards until they caught on the back of her bra. He traced them around its seam and then back teasingly. On one of his forward passes, he brought his thumbs up to flick between both sets of nipples, two still covered by lace. He was rewarded with dual muffled moans as the women continued their kiss. Katniss's hands slid around Delly's torso and moved toward the clasps still fastening the lacy bra to her. Peeta covered Katniss's hands and worked with her to release each tiny hook until the material separated and a bare porcelain back greeted him. He dropped his lips to place kisses there as Katniss pulled the lacy remnant down until it fell to the floor to keep hers company. She stepped back, tugging Delly's lower lip between her teeth before releasing it. He saw how flushed her cheeks were, saw the varied emotions in her eyes as they dropped lower, viewing the other woman's bountiful rack.

She reached out her hands, slid them down from Delly's shoulders until they covered her creamy breasts. She rotated her hands to cup them, weigh them, and then she trailed her digits over each puckered nipple. He heard Delly suck in a breath and he raised his head to make eye contact with his wife. The look in her eyes was intense, curiosity mixed with trepidation being overtaken by desire. He slid his hands along the underside of Delly's arms and raised them above her head. Then, he moved her hands so that they held to the back of his head. He brought his hands back down and slid them beneath her full breasts, lifting them slightly. Katniss read his movements like she had just received a very interesting clue on a scavenger hunt. She moved closer and kissed him briefly before lowering her gaze and her face to the soft skin of their friend's bosom. She pressed her lips to it, lightly at first, trailing from one random spot to another before opening her mouth and sucking one lush, rosy peak into her mouth. Delly moaned with pleasure and Peeta just stared, his mouth open and salivating as he watched that familiar mouth enjoy the breast he was holding up to her like a present. He inched forward to take in this sight even better and let out a short whimper at the friction of his erection being trapped more firmly between his hips and his friend's ass. She gasped at the sensation as well, drawing Katniss' attention and her subsequent gaze first up into Delly's eyes and then into her husband's. And as Katniss, while holding his gaze, pulled her lips back, darting her tongue out to flick over and then lick teasing circles around the taut pebble in front of her, her fingers coming up to lightly pinch its twin, the throbbing in his groin magnified.

"Katniss," he breathed. "That is so hot…"

She smirked up at him, reached one hand around to squeeze his buttocks and moved her head to pay homage to the other warm, white swell in front of her. Peeta brought his lips to the delicate skin of the neck before him, peppering it with kisses while still watching what his dark-haired beauty was doing with her ever-growing confidence. He watched with anticipation as she began to kiss her way down between the breasts he still held. As they were no longer occupied by his wife's attentions, he palmed them more fully, his memory of the first time he did so rushing back to him. At the time, that was the most exciting thing he had ever done. And it was as far as he had expected to get; it was far enough. His expectations on this day were a bit greater.

He felt Delly's shiver as kisses were trailed over her abdomen and then along the top band of her underwear. He felt her fingers dig further into his hair. He was wondering exactly how quickly Katniss was ready to move, when her head rose up along with the rest of her body and she stood watching them, observing her husband with another woman's breasts in his hands. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully and then licked her lips. He moved his hands so that the hard nubs that were under his palms were being rolled between his fingers. Delly began to squirm, her ass dancing more tantalizingly against his bulge.

"Does it feel good, Dell?" Katniss asked.

Delly squeaked as Peeta's fingers pinched down a bit more roughly. "Yes. Yes…you, Peeta…it all feels good." She paused and he could see the nonverbal communication taking place between the two women. "You know I want more though."

Katniss nodded and moved closer, placing her hands on Delly's hips and leaning in to take her lips into another kiss. Peeta moved his hands over to his wife's breasts, squeezing and teasing her nipples the way he knew she liked. He watched with awe as he saw Katniss' hand glide down Delly's flat stomach over her underwear and between her legs. He tugged at Katniss' nipples and he heard the mixture of moans from the women in front of him as they continued to kiss. Delly's hands slid from blonde curls into dark locks as she deepened their kiss, her own hands beginning to explore. Peeta stepped back to have a better view and to give them some space. Their hands were all over each other as their kiss continued and it was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen. He unconsciously began to stroke himself through his pants.

He heard their gasps as their lips separated and he saw Katniss begin to trail hers down Delly's neck and over her collarbone. She looked over at him, her eyes darkening when she saw what he was doing. She curled her finger at him, motioning for him to step closer and he did. Her hand brushed his aside and she palmed his length, rubbed and gripped intermittently, giving him some of what he craved but not all. She knew exactly how to build him up slowly. And truth be told, he appreciated it. He was hoping to last. An opportunity like this did not come along every day, after all.

After only a few minutes, both women turned their attention to him and he felt his whole body flush. Katniss moved forward and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, sliding them down and off of him. She kissed his neck, thumbed his nipple and grazed his bare ass with her fingers as she dipped them beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs.

Delly came over and took one of his hands and one of Katniss' hands in her own and tilted her head toward the bed before tugging them over with her playfully. Once at the soft surface, she motioned for them both to lay down and they complied, lying next to each other and watching Delly as she climbed onto the bed, moving over each of them on her hands and knees, her own knees straddling their hips as she bent down and kissed them in turn. Then, she crawled up and situated herself so that she was sitting with her back against the headboard, her legs bent and spread. The thin material of her panties didn't hide much. "Peeta, show me what Katniss would like now."

He didn't need the request to be made twice. He turned to her and pulled her in for a heated kiss, his hands roaming freely over her curves, his thigh nudging in between her own. He broke from her lips and trailed his kisses down her body until he hovered over her hips. He placed one hand on either side of her panties but instead of pulling them down, he brought his mouth to them, licking and sucking at her wet heat through them. Katniss reeled, arching off the bed and crying out. He pulled her panties down then and tossed them to the floor. He looked up to see Katniss panting in anticipation and Delly touching herself, one hand on her breast and one slid beneath her own panties, rubbing circles over herself. "Keep going, Peeta," she breathed and he did just that, returning his focus to his wife.

Holding her hips down, he dipped his head between her legs and began licking up and down her folds and around her sensitive nub. Above him, she began to writhe and moan her pleasure. He noticed when Delly ceased what she was doing for herself and slunk down the bed to lie next to Katniss. She grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. "How does that feel, Katniss?" "Great," his girl on fire gasped out. "You like it when he licks your pussy?" "Yes!" "I bet it tastes delicious. I'm gonna find out soon." She swallowed Katniss' low moan as she kissed her and her hand came up to knead Katniss' breast. Peeta surprised Delly by reaching up, pushing her underwear to the side and sliding a finger inside of her. She broke her kiss from Katniss on a gasp of her own. Fueled by this, Peeta pumped it in and out of her continuously as he flicked his tongue torturously over his wife's clit and fucked her with his tongue. He couldn't believe he was actually pleasuring two women at the same time. It was exhilarating.

Delly began suckling on one of Katniss's nipples and Peeta inserted a second finger into the blonde. She moaned and contracted her muscles around his fingers. He was just contemplating the possibility of making them both come at the same time when Delly reached down and stopped first his hand and then his head, pushing him gently away from what he was doing. Katniss looked at Delly with frustration evident on her face but Delly just grinned as she caught her breath. "Not yet, Kat. Peeta needs some attention now, don't ya think?" Katniss looked like she was coming out of a fog as she processed this and then a grin began to form on her face as well.

Peeta felt the pressure of trying to suck air in and out of his lungs as he sat up and waited to see what his two nymphs for the day would do. Katniss sat up and first turned to Delly, placing her fingers at the upper edge of her panties and tugging downward. "You don't need these anymore." Delly didn't argue that point and lifted her hips so that Katniss could slide them off of her. Peeta caught a glimpse of their friend's glistening pink snatch before both women shifted on the bed and started pushing him down onto his back between them. "You don't need yours either," Delly said to him, pushing one side of his boxers down as Katniss pushed the other until all three of them reclined on the bed fully naked. Two hands grasped him, two different hands, and he groaned his pleasure. Another hand began to circle his nipple while another began to fondle his balls. Four hands. A tongue reached out to flick over his nipple while another tongue ran over his earlobe. Two tongues. Four hands and two tongues. He did not want this to stop.

It only got better. Both women scooted down on the bed so that their faces hovered near his cock. Were they going to? Were they both going to? "Yes," he murmured as a tongue ran down either side of his rigid member. He really had to fight not to shoot his load as he saw their tongues meet up at the tip before they kissed each other right there. Then, Katniss engulfed him with that sweet, tight mouth he loved so much. She swirled her tongue just around the head first and then sucked more and more of him in until he hit the back of her throat. Then, she released him and Delly took him into her mouth, learning his size and shape as she laved up and down his length. Then, Katniss bobbed her head up and down over him for a minute and then Delly took another turn. "Fuck, that feels good!" he encouraged.

The light danced in both women's eyes as they continued licking and sucking him together and in turn. Again, he sensed that they had a nonverbal conversation going on between them and soon, they sat back on their heels and Delly nodded at Katniss who moved to straddle his hips. Once there, she positioned herself and sank down on his hard flesh, making him grunt with the immediate stimulation. He brought his hands to her hips as she began to move up and down on him, grinding her hips periodically to feel him hit every spot within her. Delly kissed him before leaning over him so that her nipple brushed against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked it in, paying service to it with his tongue as his wife continued to bounce up and down on his dick. "Straddle his face, Delly." Peeta moved his arms so that they could wrap around Delly's thighs as she happily heeded Katniss' command. His tongue snaked out and tasted Delly's juicy cunt. He teased her clit with his nose before sucking it into his mouth. He heard two women crying his name and he closed his eyes and concentrated on memories of bathing a filthy, drunk Haymitch and of helping to skin rabbits for stew, things to keep him from skyrocketing. It seemed to work, even as Delly moved off of his face and laid her head on his lower abdomen, flicking her tongue out to lick Katniss's engorged nub as it moved up and down in front of her. His wife's cries increased in intensity as she rode him and as Delly added extra stimulation. He saw Delly grab one if his wife's breasts roughly and heard the guttural sound come from his love's lips. A moment later, she threw her head back and cried out as her walls clamped around him.

After catching her breath, Katniss rose up and removed herself from him and he waited to see what would happen next. She told Delly to lie down on her back. "Peeta, fuck her now," she instructed. It was so surreal to hear those words come from his lovely wife's lips. He turned over and positioned himself between Delly's creamy thighs. Holding her eyes, which he could see were full of heated anticipation, he pushed into her slowly. This was new territory and he wanted to feel it out. Her walls were wet and hot and inviting, as Katniss' had been. He slid backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, building a slow rhythm and watching Delly's face flush with heat as he did so. He brought her ankles up to his shoulders and began doing some longer more forceful strokes, hearing her cry out with each downward thrust.

Katniss knelt next to them, kissing Peeta and then Delly, placing her hand on Peeta's ass to feel it contract with each thrust, sucking Delly's nipples while rubbing her clit. Delly's climax came swiftly and Peeta and Katniss shared a look of satisfaction, feeling rather pleased with themselves. He slowed his movements and pulled out. Having now brought both of his companions to orgasm, he was feeling rather confident and he wanted to more actively guide this experience.

"Katniss, sit at the head of the bed."

She raised her eyebrows at him slightly and then her lips curved as she crawled up to sit where he had said. "Knees up, legs spread." His voice was husky and deep and she knew this was turning him on to the point where he had to fight to keep it together. That turned her on incredibly. He scooted backwards a bit and placed his hands on Delly's waist before flipping her onto her stomach. Understanding his intent, she grinned up at her brunette friend almost giddily.

"You said you were going to find out how delicious she tastes, Dell."

"I did," she agreed, her voice low and sultry. She slithered forward until her head was at the vee of Katniss' thighs and her chin rested against the top of her fleshy mound.

"Lick from the outside in. Tease her. She likes that."

Katniss was panting her arousal just at hearing her husband give such instructions. She gripped the sheets at her sides when the wet, pointed tip of their friend's tongue began to trace a lazy perimeter around her lower lips.

She watched as her gentle baker lifted Delly's lush hips and set her down on her knees. She watched his hands and eyes appreciate the curvy ass raised up before him and then let out a shaky exhalation as he entered the blonde from behind at the same time said blonde slid a finger inside her own aching opening. Delly's small tongue was glorious. She knew how to use it, when and where to just graze and when and where to use pressure, when to use vigor and when to be languorous. Katniss felt pushed higher and higher and seeing Peeta's whole body work, hearing the slaps of his body against their friend's and hearing said friend's uncensored reactions to her husband's bedroom skills...it was a beautiful, beautiful, titillating combination for her senses.

"Yes! Shit! Yes!" she cried as she felt the waves crash over her.

She saw Delly shudder in pleasure before crawling forward, Peeta's length sliding from her as she slid over Katniss and kissed her, Katniss tasting herself on Delly's lips and tongue.

"On your hands and knees now, Kat," she said, pulling back and giving her a devilish look.

Katniss made her limbs work to propel her past her friend to take up her spot in front of Peeta. He leaned forward and turned her head, kissing her lovingly. "I need you," he whispered as he released her lips. She smiled back at him. "I'm yours, Peeta. Always yours."

He grinned, kissed his way back over her shoulder and down her back before positioning himself at her wet entrance and sinking into her. "God, Peeta, you feel so hard!" This earned her a jerkier thrust and a groan before he began a steady in and out that stoked her fire. She felt the bed shift as Delly sat down in front of her. She helped her spread her legs and sucked in a ragged breath before lowering her mouth to the glistening slit presented to her. She still tasted a combination of salty and sweet, a combination of the three of them. Katniss did her best to do what she knew felt good for herself. Delly stroked her hair and murmured encouragements. Peeta slid his thumb between her ass cheeks and rubbed it lightly back and forth over her anus and Katniss let out little whimpers from the additional sensation. Delly was panting and shuddering with Katniss' efforts but she still found the will to gently raise the brunette's head from her. This earned her an uncertain and questioning look, to which she smiled reassuringly as she gulped in a breath. She scooted over so that she was to the side of her friends, back still propped against the headboard.

"I just want to watch you two," she explained. "I want that memory. I want to see you sliding in and out, Peeta, and Katniss, I want to hear every sound you make clearly. You were...it felt amazing, Kat, okay? But just enjoy and let me watch now."

Katniss nodded and when Delly met his gaze next, Peeta did as well. He had paused briefly while Delly was moving to her new position but now brought a hand round to fondle his wife's breast as he began pumping into her again. They continued their rhythm for a minute or so, Katniss arching her back and pressing her ass back in time with his thrusts, Peeta moving his other hand so that he could rub his wife's clit. Her resulting moans were gratifying as always and he talked to her, telling her how much he was enjoying fucking her, telling her how wet she was sliding around on his hand and his cock.

"Ride her hard, Peeta!" Delly growled, interrupting his expressions of admiration, and both Katniss' and Peeta's eyes shot up to her. Sweet Delly, as nearly everyone knew her, saying things like this...and they got to see and hear her like this...they got to have the intimate knowledge of how _sweet_ she actually was. They got to see her rolling her own breast within her hands, her fingers buried within her own wet pussy as she ordered them for everyone's pleasure.

Peeta gripped Katniss' hips tightly and slammed into her deeply, hearing her cry out loudly in response. Pulling out and slamming in roughly again, he received another long wail. "More!" she demanded with his next thrust. "Faster!" she gasped after two more.

"Fuck, you two are hot!" Delly proclaimed, her fingers moving more vigorously.

Katniss let out a strangled moan as Peeta gripped a handful of her hair and began to pound into her faster. "Peeta," she rasped, "don't stop!" Of course, Peeta hadn't had any intention of stopping. He knew his wife and her needs well from their years together and he recognized every indication of her building pleasure, knew when she was getting close to falling over the edge.

"Come for him, Katniss!" Delly was pretty observant too.

Peeta let out a low groan. "Yes, come for me, baby," he breathed. He felt her body begin to quiver.

"Gaaahhh…Peeta…ohhhh…ahh….ahhh…ahhhh…I'm…cominggggg!"

"Come with her, Peeta…come. with. us!" Delly gasped out before shuddering with the beginning of her own orgasm.

He came hard. His balls tightened and his hips jerked erratically before his cum began to shoot from his cock into his wife's pulsing canal. He didn't register the roar that resounded in the room as his until after his hips stopped bucking and he had sucked a substantial amount of air back into his lungs. He collapsed onto Katniss' back, breathing into her neck as they both felt the vibrations within their bodies gradually dulling. They vaguely heard Delly's breathing slowing and quieting next to them too. When they finally managed to separate and fall down next to each other on the bed, Peeta gathered Katniss into his arms and reached for Delly as well. They all lay pressed to each other, sated and in awe of what they had just experienced and that they had had the guts to experience it.

After some time, Peeta chuckled tiredly after daring to open his eyes to see the women still in his arms, to see that this was indeed real.

"Something funny?" Delly teased her old friend.

He grinned and kissed the back of Katniss' shoulder lightly, hearing her contented sigh, and gently pinched Delly's side, seeing her smile. "It's just…I'm pretty sure this is the nicest send-off we've ever given a guest."


End file.
